The present invention relates generally to non-mechanical shooting support bags at least partially filled with polycarbonate or organic compounds that are pliable for minute adjustments by the end user.
Shooting supports for precision marksmanship generally come in the form of bench rests. These are mechanical devices to which a long gun (i.e., a shotgun, smooth bore firearm, or rifle) is affixed. Fine adjustments to the aim of the gun are made by turning threaded adjusters on the bench rest. Another type of shooting support is shooting bags (e.g., sandbags). Traditional shooting support bags are generally used as rear support (i.e., support under a stock or butt of a long gun) for making minute adjustments for precise point of aim in reference to a target. The front of the gun rests on a hardened object (e.g., a bipod affixed to the fore end or hand guard of the gun) and the aim of the firearm is adjusted by the user manipulating the fill in the bag supporting the butt of the firearm. Mechanical shooting supports (i.e., bench rests) are generally not adaptable to any uses other than shooting from flat surfaces such as tables or the ground. Traditional shooting bags are useful for shooting from a table or the ground, but do not help a shooter stabilize a long gun for precision shooting when shooting from various positions and objects in the field other than the ground. For example, shooting bags designed to support the butt of a long gun are not useful when shooting from a vehicle, a fence or fence post, or over a tree limb (i.e., when the fore end or handguard of the long gun is supported by these various objects).